strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline on SPS Series
These are the timelines on the military history of the SPS. There are also mixups of every series known on the world. But they are altered, meaning that the SPS and SI created. Remember 'HIGHLIGHTED '''ones are part of the Knights timeline. 1945 *World War 2 was ended around August when Albert Eistein was ordered to give at least two atom bombs and nuke some areas on Japan. *The SPS was created by the United Nations. 1948 *The SPS Was formed. And Turned into a large society until it was banned on 1953. When New York was invaded by the Russian attack. *General Nicolas Brian, a WWII Veteran. Was the founder of the SPS. 1954 *Early Technology about Plasma Inducion and Plasma Technology began. *Professor Albert Pierce and Doctor Calistare Morach invented the very first Laser Rifle. *Black Mesa was founded. *Spire Industries was founded. 1957 *Events of SPS: Early Cold War. *Spire Industries made a theory of Possible Links of other Universes. *Black Mesa built a large Facility on New Mexico. Conducting of more than 150$ Million Dollars. The Location was sealed off and classified by the Goverment. *The SPS was first organized as a small Goverment for both the United States and the Philippines. *Quantum Energy Space Hole was formed. 1959 *Nicolas Brian died of heart attack. *Apeture Science was founded. *Amaria Corporation was founded by SI Former Vice President Lance Roy. *The First Portal link to Equestria was opened. SI Recorded last on 8 Seconds. *The SPS planned for a Military Organization. It was not accepted by the United Nations due to a disrupted peace from both United States and the Russian Federation. *SI CEO Logan Trevor, announced to the public that the first Transportation Hub was created. *SI Created Space Transport. Giving trades to the US and Russia. 1961 *Russia beaten the US and have become the first country with a man orbiting in space. *Cave Johnson made Apeture Science to go through and decided to build it's large Underground Facility over Nevada. Attracting several War heroes, Olympians and many more. *Black Mesa involved with technology from Spire Industries. *Cold War starts. 1963 *Nuclear Weapons of Russia decided to use it for testing. But was disrupted by Premier Romanov. *The SPS Goverment finally passed through and many laws on the US. Getting the money over 50$ Billion. *The Very First Computer was created by Spire Industries. Then later, cooporated by Microsoft. *The Apeture Science Vessel, Borealis was launched. 1968 *The Events of SPS: Minotaur Closes. *Vietnam Boarders were closed. *President Ferdinand Marcos of the Philippines. Traded with Spire Industries for Military Weapons. *The US Forces regained formidable strength with increased manpower. *Overpopulation started it's mark. 1972 *Apeture Science reached the limits of earning more money than Black Mesa ever do. *Spire Industries created the first Plasma Wave and first projects ever. *The First Transportation Hub was never released. It was destroyed by an unknown army organization called the Sentinels. *Eastern Europe is being besieged by both Russian and Chinese Forces. Result of ever outcome result of casualties are up to millions. *The SPS Goverment finally passed it's Military Organization. The First 800,000 SPS Soldiers were recruited. With the weapons from Spire Industries. *Nuclear Weapons are now on the hands of the Russian Federation. But the launch was once again canceled when the United States did not bother attacking back. *The Berlin Wall was reinforced. *France negogiated with the Russian Vice President. *Vietnam Claimed to surrender and joined with the United Nations. *North Korea siezed an Island of Archaelogy Centre of Spire Industries. US Navy Seals were deployed to rescue Scientists and evacuate with rare data. 1975 *Black Mesa discovered a quantum energy particle over the skies of America. The Xen World contact was established. *The Aria Core was constructed and was destroyed later on. *A Large Chemical Leak from Spire Industries poisoned 60,000 Residents of France. 400 Fatalies. *Shanghai accepted to build more than 38 Nuclear Power Plants on the Hills of Averiga. Riot on Shanghai started. 1978 *'IMPORTANT - 'A Crystal Meteorite crashes on the city of Las Vegas. Ruptures of Surface cracks destroyed the buildings of the cities and killed most of the people with it's dangerous toxic. Declaring Nevada a Dead zone. US Forces and CDC were sent to establish walls around Nevada. *The Sentinels destroyed a large facility of Apeture Science. Starting the point of Apeture Science's bankruptcy. *Spire Industries recorded second contact with Equestria. *The Philippines were sealed off by the SPS Military. Containing violence by people. 1985 *An Unknown man, named Kane made a public speech worldwide. A Large internet and broadcast hacking from satellites. Saying that Mankind is just a violent race of Nature. US President Ronald Reagan and Russian President Vorshevsky ended the Cold War and started to hunt down against Kane. *The first orbital Transportation Hub from Spire Industries was successful. The Founding of Planet Reach and 10 Habitable Colonies were made. *Apeture Science continues to lose money and lose volunteers. More of it's members started to quit. *Black Mesa increased the size of the Facility. 1988 *Apeture Science starts making videos about the Multiverse. Slowly gaining it's reputation back. *Black Mesa funds increased gradually. So does it's rival competitor Spire Industries. *SPS Military follows up multiple terrorist attacks from Sentinels. More of the supporters became involved. *Cave Johnson suffers illness of Heart Failure. 1992 *Cave Johnson have died on a condition from a moon rock ( Unknown Origin ). Apeture Science is runned by an AI named Glados. But the AI killed every humans by Neurotoxin. And only remained one Human left. The Apeture company was never heard again. *US Forces on Iraq were deployed. *SPS Forces on Pakistan were deployed. *Russian Forces Overruns an Abandoned Fort Base and later lost control by repeated Sentinel Attacks. *Third Report of Equestrian Portal appeared. *Kane ordered his organization to destroy Shanghai's Nuclear Power Plants. But the plan failed when the SPS Quickly learned and were prepared by the incoming attack. *Secretary Rojas of the United States issued a plan about a line of defense against South America. As the Sentinels gained control on Argentina and Brazil. *Orion Johnson takes over Spire Industries. As Nikolai the youth successor of the company branch. *Overpopulation Solution was given by Spire Industries. Transportation Hub to Reach can take an hour and may help to remove Earth's overpopulation and populate Reach. Equally. 1995 *'Important - 'The First Mutant appeared on the city of Chicago. Police Force were unable to contain the situation, as more of the acids turned the dead into Mutants. US Government orders a full quarantine on the entire city. *Four Times of repeated Equestrian Portal Appeared. Spire Industries starts to investigate with Quantum Energy and Plasma Inducers. *A Talking Animal was contained by Spire Industries. *'Important - 'The Knight Project begins. *The SPS Military taken over the most populated Military Force ever on Earth. *200 Transportation Hubs were built. More than 800 are to be build by the end of the 20th Century. *The Sentinels takes over an old Russian Airbase. 1998 *Apeture Science was burried. *Black Mesa shuts down. *The SPS Military Established a Large Training, Archaeology and Research Facility on New Mexico. *Saddam Hussein gains trust from the Sentinels. Allowing Kane to enter the boarders of Asia. *800 People were killed by Sentinel Gunfire from Takistan. Ordered by Gideon II. *Nod was established and built. Only first to be heard as a Religion about Society and it's politics. 2001 *'The Very First Knight User, 'Shain Lockhart. Lifted off the Quarantine status of Chicago by wiping out all of the Mutant elements around the area. Shain is about 32 Years Old. *Orbital Transport to Reach were available. As more than 8 Billion transfered to Reach. *The United States welcomes George Bush as President of the US. *The Twin Towers on New York were destroyed. *More than 1.5 Billion People on Earth Recruited to the SPS Military. *Spire Industries recorded a large total of number of portal appearances from Equestria. The Stargate Project was initiated. *STARWARS Project was shutted down by the US Goverment. And replaced by the Ion Cannon Project created by both Amaria Corporation and Spire Industries. *Black Mesa was shutted down. *The Office Of Naval Intellegence was created as an acting leaders of the SPS Military. 2003 *Sentinels taken over Scottland. Queen Elizabeth II announced that the SPS Forces will retake back Scottland to what glory it have. *'Important - 'United Nations decides to use the Knight Tech to counter attack the Terrorists. The US agreed on using the Knight Tech to hamper down terrorist activities. *Hereford, UK. Became the birthplace of the 70th Regiment. As Colonel Marshland became the acting director of the SPS 70th Regiment. Special Forces of the SPS Military. *The First Ion Cannon was fired on Nod's Temple. Where it was found to be a Terrorst Military Holdout. *SPS Forces have taken more than 40,000 Sentinels Imprisoned. To a Maximum Cell of Araca. *Everfree Forest was named after the forest have nature's violence. 2005 *The First Plasma Rifle was created. *The First Successful Laser Rifle Was created. *'Important - 'Weaponry for the Knights were enchanced. The First Automatic System of the Knights were created. *Contacts from the Universe of Humans and the Universe of Equestria were made. More than Eight Stargates were under construction. *Handful of USA Counter Agency Forces were sent into the unknown ship of Queen Zuenbioa. A Cruise ship built by Spire Industries, was attacked by several zealot terrorists from the sentinel. Only two operatives managed to escape from the ship's destruction. As the ship was repaid over 1.5$ Billion Dollars. 2006 *Spire Industries Towers were created on Chicago, USA. *Manila, Philippines. Became the very first ONI Headquarters. *'Important - 'Another Crystal Meteorite crashes down at Europe. Increasement of Mutants later, became high. 500 Fresh volunteers joined the Knight Order. *More than Fifteen Thousand facilities of Amaria Corporation were overtaken by Spire Industries. And later, Amaria have retaken back eight thousand facilities. *'Important - 'Technologies of Knight Classes were made: Speed, Strength, Intelligence, Endurance, Visibility. *ONI became the highest priority than the United Nations. Making it as the Acting Military-Goverment-Politcs Superior. *The First Pony entered on Earth. Named as Lightshine. An Alicorn. Then left Earth after it's first meeting with SI's top researchers. 2007 *Sentinels have taken over 2 Transportation Hubs. Destroying the SI Tower on Chicago. And damaging the surroundings of the City. *Saddam Hussein was executed by Kane instead of being shot by US Forces. *'Important - 'The Knight Tech were also handed over to terrorists by Kane's accident. Creating the Black Knight Organization. To Counter attack against the Blue Knight Order. *'Important - 'Mutants spreads across Europe. *Osama Bin Laden was taken by Kane as a Second In Command for his Secret Organization. *'Important - 'The SPS Forces makes a line territories of Europe. Preventing it to spread from Asia. Flights in and out of Europe were canceled. *The Russian Military helped the US Military to ensure and keep Pakistan and Takistan Boarders clean. As the SPS Forces and British Forces clears the Borders of Afghanistan and Takistan. *The Military Airfield of the SPS Military was destroyed in Mexico. *More than 2,800 Transportation Hubs were made. 2008 *The SI Lite. The Very first touchscreen Technology was created. As AC Lite was the very first transparency. Later, Spire Industries and Amaria Corporation combined both. Making the very first Touchscreen-Transparency Window. *Traxus Industries was created. *Displacement of Forces on the SPS were already designated and organized. *'Important - 'Displacement Devices were made. Knight Users were able to use it to attack the Mutants. 2009 *The Asssassination of SPS Leader Roth was a success. Following by Sentinel attacks from Las Vegas. *The Ion Cannon destroyed another Nod Temple. *An Unknown Military Force arrived on an Ancient Castle. Only one Helicopter survived and escaped with a rare artifact called the Tacitus. *'Important - 'The Tacitus was recovered by Spire Industries and used it's limitless power to reverse the Mutant effects back to sprawl human form. 2013 *North Korea War against the United States was lifted away. And continued to carry on with peace. *The Imperialist Country, Japan. Build VTOL-Orcas as their own Defense Military Proection. *The SPS Philadelphia. The Very first SPS-ONI Orbital Headquarters were launched. *The ODIN Space Station was built by the US Air Force. To Launch Tungusten Rods on any invasion attacks that may occur on any part of the world. *20 Colonies were colonized. Mark of a Colony Era. *Propaganda of Sentinels and Kane's Organization spreads. *Four Ion Cannons were built. *The First Blue Zone was established on New Terazone Island. One of the SI Stargates are located. *The Sentinels were overruned by Kane's Forces. 2014 *Strategic Deployment on South America begins by the US Forces with the SPS Forces as strategic invasion begun on Brazil, the target was Venezuela. Which they have to kill the Communist leader occupying Brazil. The Operation led to a success. However, heavy casualties on both sides. Which led one operative to turn against the Americans. *An F-35 was shot down in Russia. This led to tensions between the US and Russia. *3,000 were killed in the Transportation Hub in Ixor Spaceport. 2015 *Population on Earth decreased as Overpopulation Problems are over. Colonization Era has begun. *Four Transportation Hubs are now armed with Defensive Systems. *The SI Constructs a 30 Kilometer wide Defense Belt. A Multipurpose of Humanity's defense on Defending Earth. *Reach's First City: Arizona was created. *More than 15 Million has been recruited to the SPS. 2018 *The Events of SPS: Versale Combat begins. *The SPS Facility was attacked by more than 8 Million Sentinels. Reinforcements of the SPS were delayed. As Tactical Warhead destroyed both the Sentinels and the Facility. Only one SPS Survivor remained. Later, reported to be iced on cold. *The Anti-Terrorism Unit, Special Operations of the United Nations (SOUN ) was created. It's purpose was to take out most of the terrorism attacks caused by Sentinels. Most SWAT and Rangers have joined. *The Advanced Strategic Armed and Equipment Forces ( ASAEF ) was created. Most of this recruited men are from both SAS and Navy Seals. *Kane released a public announcement worldwide. He threatens to destroy earth if he does not meet his deal: A Portal to Equestria. Spire Industries are shocked. *Amaria Corporation built the first Mech and with an impact Mobilized AI. It was deployed on Afghanistan with the Mammoth. A Large walking mech that destroyed the Sentinels Ammunition Stock Pile. *Black Mesa's Facility was destroyed by an unknown missile. Sentinels gained control on the facility after it killed USMC Presence on the area. *The First Waterway System on Earth was established. *Russia was attacked by Kane's Forces. Conquering Eastern Russia including the Siberian Mines. 2021 *The SPS Super Carrier was Launched. A 1.9 Kilometer vessel. Claimed to be the current largest ship in the 21st Century. It was named as the Phoenix. *Sentinels have created a Naval Military Force. It's first Fleet was created in unknown islands. Probably on the surrounding islands of America. *The SPS 8th Fleet was destroyed by Four Transportation Hubs. Probably Kane's attack. *North Korea became under Sentinel's progression. *Four Nuclear Missiles struck and destroyed Iran. *Five Defensive Belts are established for the SPS Military. As undergoes for 18 Ion Cannons to be upgraded with new computer systems. The SPS Military created the very first Orbital Fleet by the creation of the US Star Frigate. The Early Version of Colonized Frigate that can occupy by crew members over more than 1000. *There was no report of the Survivor on the Destruction of the SPS Facility. 2023 *A Triple Attempt of Cyber Attack caused China's to lose 1 trillion Dollars. As Sentinels gained more of it's military power in creating Mercenaries and Loyalists. Propaganda were also spread. *The ASAEF operations were over 180 and successful. As much of the budget increased and it's fundings more tighter. The Global Security Systems were made. *Another seven times record of Equestrian Portal appeared. This time, in public. 2024 *The Sentinel War Begins. *The Events of SPS: Naval War begins. *Kane's organization destroyed the Sentinel's Pacific Hub. Spire Industries and SPS Philippine Forces retreats back to the mainland. *The SPS Super Carrier Phoenix was first deployed on the Atlantic Ocean. Along with the Seventh and Nineth Fleet. Under the command of General Commander Petrons. *SPS European Forces withdraws forces away from Kazathan. Retreating against the waves of GLA and Sentinel Attacks. The European Forces escapes with minimum casualties with the help of the SPS American Forces. *Seven Tomahawk Missile have damaged the Eighth Fleet on the Pacific Ocean. *ONI Agent Lucas Tyrant was killed on Takistan. The Boarders of Iran and Iraq became a warzone. Sentinels starts to overrun the entire continent of North Africa. As the fleet of the 5th and 12th arrived. *SPS North African Forces retreats back to the Middle East. And was successfully defended by SPS British Forces and the Phoenix's fleet. *More than 15,000 Civillians were killed on the city of Chernobyl, Which was inhabited after it's Nuclear removal on 2016. Sentinels regained control on the old Power Plant station. Using the remaining Nuclear traces to make new Nuclear Weapons rather than stealing it from the SPS Military. 2025 *The Events of SPS 2 *Kane takes over Eastern Europe. As SPS Russian Forces defends it's countries' boarders. Which may left a vulnerable spot to take attacks from the East. *48.9% of Earth's Population were evacuated to Reach for Transportation Hub. *The SOUN Deployed troops from the Three Gorges Dam. Protecting it from the Sentinels to avoid flooding on the rest of the southeast and southwest of Tibet, China. *The Sentinels starts attacking the Eastern Coast of Japan. With Naval Supremacy. Japan deploys more than 80,000 Orcas and defends Tokyo. *The Phoenix Fleet arrives on South Korea. Defending Seoul from enemy attacks from Kane's Organization. Petrons deploys the very first Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. *ASAEF were deployed on Shanghai. More than 8 out of 38 Nuclear Reactors were damaged. SPS Ground Forces of both China and America arrived. Evacuation from over 1,800 miles begins. As the battle of the SPS against the Sentinels rampaged. The ASAEF assisted the SPS Forces and successfully stopped the Sentinels from destroying more. Ending the Radiation Conflict. *The Chinese Forces are overruned from GLA Ambushes. Falling back to the Three Gorges Dam. Destroying it and flooding the GLA Forces from the south. But at the cost of innocent civillians. 2027 *The Philippines became the most defensive contry on Earth. With total of 2.5 Million SPS Soldiers from America and Europe. *The First Building of MAC Cannons were canceled. But later continued by Spire Industries and build more than Five. *The STAR Frigate, the very first army vessel on Space. Was finally constructed and tested by Amaria Corporation. *More Ion Cannons were fired on Europe as to repel Sentinel Attacks reaching to the European Boarders. 2029 *The Phoenix Fleet assaults a major impact on the Boarders of Italy and Egypt. As Kane's Organization rises from more numbers. Inevitbly, more of the Sentinels starts to overrun Central Europe. As of the Eighth fleet starts to defend Europe from any invasion attacks. *There were no status from the 7th Fleet. Either lost or destroyed by Sentinels. *'Important - '''The Knight Techs were no longer in use as they were shut down due to an enrage fear of the World. Even on reach. 2032 *Sentinel War Resumes. *Operation Firehawk was commenced on New York. Deploying Thermonuclear VTOLs to destroy the incoming Sentinel Fleet that will ravage New York. 2037 *Doctor Malikov. A Professor of Chemical Engineering and Experts of Plasma. Was hired to Spire Industries to enchance the function of Stargates. More than 15 Russian Scientists and 30 US Scientists were hired to assist the smart professor. *Two ASAEF Operatives were sent to the old Mansion that was abandoned in 2018. Finding the clues about Kane's whereabouts and why did he lived forever. *SOUN was shut down and replaced by Fourth Echelon. The United States new Special Operations Group. *Four Dead ONI Agents were found on Chicago. They were eliminated by an Unknown Sentinel Assassin. The Agents were carrying valuable Intel about Kane and his Organization. As of now. There were no traces of Kane's wheareabouts. *Sightings of a Rare Alicorn was confirmed on California. 2039 *Established contact outside using the Sattelite Monitor AZ-105. It have contact on the planet known as Helghan. Inhabited by Humans but the sattelite was shot down by an unknown weapon. Investigations from NASA and Spire Industries started and trying to reconfirm the location of the planet. *Epsilion Erandi System was named. *The Peacekeeper Super Soldier Program was created by Spire Industries. The Very First Version was made and multiple trainings of more than 200 SPS Experts were hired. But there were experimental risks. The Program was restarted and on hold for further notice. *Six Transportation Hubs lands on Mars. Possibly Spire Industries. *SPS Forces from Takistan withdraws as the trade currency were expected to be higher. The President of Takistan used it's own military force and became an ally to the SPS Forces. 2042 *Events of SPS 3 *The Purge Order was carried out. More than 5.8 Million SPS Soldiers cleanses the Sentinel forces across Europe. The Sentinel War Ends. *Kane's Organization was confirmed: Nod. It was an unknown Military Force that will terrorize everything on it's way. Kane's army captured many of the Mechanics and it's Advanced Technology from Amaria Corporation. *30 STAR Frigates were disposed and Spire Industries built better Frigates for Space. *The SPS Super Carrier. Phoenix, was destroyed by a large bombardment from Kane's Naval Fleet. As the mark of a developing plan. Petrons died, along with more than 80,000 SPS Personels onboard. *Sentinels began to be overruned by SPS Forces from Tibet. Cleansing their army away from the country. *An Unidentified Cruiser became a close threat to the SPS Forces. 2047 *Kane's Military Forces attacks the United States from the East. As more than 20 Million Supporters are part of the attack invasion. Mercenaries were also inside the country from a very long time. SPS European Forces advances back to America to assist SPS Forces. *The First Successful SI Stargate was built. But was hacked and destroyed by Sentinels. *The Following Super Carriers that were destroyed on the War: SPS Phoenix, SPS Halcyon, USS Terra Nova, USS Peacekeeper, SPS Arizona II, USS Mizera and the SPS Trifecta Four. *Kane takes control over a Facility on Siberia. ASAEF Sends it's best men to destroy the deta. But later, the data were to be captured and taken away from Nod. *New York was declared on Nod Control. As Washington DC and the entire Virginia county was still at SPS Control. More than 80,000 SPS Soldiers continues the fight. 2049 *Kane recieves the power of the Tacitus. Ending the Sentinel War. And putting his army away from America. *The Unknown Castle from 2009 was confirmed as an Ancient Forerunner Fort. Believing that they were the first kind who arrived on Earth before the Humans even exist. *Traxus Industries increases funds for Industrial and Structure Rehabilitation. 2056 *The Sentinel Army was rebuilt by Gideon. *More Planets that were habitable are found. *Caprica was found. And became the central planet and central Starport for all Colonists that will depature on any other colonies. *The Waterway System on Earth were flooded and later. Cleared by both European and American Agencies. *The First Unarmored APU was created. Carrying Dual Machineguns and an armored pilot. Created by Spire Industries. 800 APUs were shipped to the SPS Military. Sending out it's first deployment battle against Insurgents and the Sentinels. Proved to be effective against Infantries. 2059 *The Fourth Castle was found. ASAEF and SPS Forces arrives with a battalion to investigate the castle. With SI Researchers and Archaeologists. The same fate happened and as of now. They found two books and one Mysterious Orb. *More contacts from Equestria were found. As the Mysterious Alicorn was captured and taken to the private cell containment of the United States. 2062 *The First Orbital Fleet of the SPS was created. With a Longsword Type cruiser and many more of it's frigate class. *An Alliance with Kane was averted by ONI's Decline. 2065 *The SPS Protocols were created by Admiral Leo Archer. And the SPS Rules were created by ONI Director Plasky. As of this, The SPS Military gained it's upper hand. *ONI Takes over SPS Central Command and became a Military-Goverment Group. *The Pentagon became the central command for the SPS Military. Following after one of it's Five Blocks are Sector Seven. AKA: Delta Command. 2072 *The Mark of the Firestorm War begins. *Reach became an Insurgent Warzone on Carolina after it's mass execution from 2059. *SPS Forces began deploying every of it's Armies. 2082 *The Sentinels starts to overrun Pakistan. Then later, turning that entire country against Takistan. More of the SPS Forces were deployed. *Orbital Traffic Flow receives it's first up to date traffic. *An all out war against Kane commences. More than a billion of SPS Troops were assigned and carried to a large important mission. Kane threatens to destroy Earth and it's Orbital Fleets by launching more than 10,000 Nuclear Missiles. The Operation was led by the Upcoming Superior of the Army, SonicSpire. The Pegasus Fleet and the X-Ray fleet both from Orbit and Sea launched Earth's Most furious assault. The Result was nearly successful. That one Nuclear Missile destroyed New York. Killing 25 Million Lives. But this crisis was over. 2090 *Advisor SonicSpire was promoted to Superior of the Defense of the Army. SAD. *The Cloning Machine of Nod was destroyed as it was the result of both Kane, Gideon and Vaktus Copies. *Peace starts to dwell in within many years. 2103 *The last Transportation Hubs from Angerona were sent off as the Sentinels rampaged the entire colony. *Spire Industries managed to build a large weapon production facility on every planets that are pinpointed as locations for making weapons and armored tanks and air force. Meanwhile, Reach's orbit became a large starport and space vessel construction sites. 2105 *Vault Four Is established on Angerona. Nuclear Fallout on the western sector was declared. 2107 *Restart of the Knight Project begins. 2187 *An Unknown creature terrorizes Mobius City, the largest city recorded on Reach. Was terrorized by a large 2,800 ft length monster and a size about 400ft. Most of the SPS Military efforts on the area are proven to be innective. As many Spirit Bombers and Alpha Bombers were mostly taken down by Sprawl attacks. Hammer Coordinates were also ineffective. 2232 *The Sentinel's fleet ravaged the entire battlestar fleet Pegasus over the grid. As it marks the new interplanetary war over the entire colony system. The SPS Military engages and prepares for an all out war. As Colonies are started to being hampered by both Sentinel and Nod Rules. 2234 *Battle Fleet Solar Ray Seven was destroyed. *8 Million Colonists on Mars Sara were killed by a nuclear missile explosion on the city of Aries. The Deployment of SPS Forces were active. *A Large widespread attack of interplanetary terrorists attacks hampers and damages properties on 29.5% of the Colony System. Possibly Nod Attacks. 2259 *Seven Ark Cannons are disabled from Arcadia's Orbit. Possibly due to EMP Burst. *The Future Coming Admiral Reeves was born. *Char, is attacked by an unknown infection. The Colony is sealed off for a period of 18 months to contain the outbreak. SPS Forces moves in. *40,000 SPS Soldiers on afghanistan were entirely wiped out by a single Nuclear blast ordinance on the city of Kuachar. Potens was demoted down to Colonel due to a misguided fire attack on the city. And not knowing the true intentions of the city. 2260 *The Resort Island City, Athens was destroyed by the attack of the Sentinels in Sydney. 2261 *The Reef Barrier Dam was destroyed by Sentinel Terrorists. Causing the entire city of Quezon and Manila submerged underwater and leaving more than 4 Million Colonists drowned or killed by the Sentinels. Operation Rain Power is active. In defending the entire country's state. *Char was confirmed to be decimated by the Global Outbreak. 2287 *One of the greatest SPS Officers in the future, Jeremiah Preston Cole was born. *The Progenitor of the Spartan Program, Catherine Halsey was born. *Superior S.Spire ordered his entire fleet of the SPS to damage the planet ark that was constructed by SI. Since the Ark planet was about to collide on Harvest. The Ark's scrap pieces on space caused multiple meteorite crash downs on Harvest and damaged it's agricultural means and killing several colonists and injuring many by the process. The Damage was paid by over a Million Government Credits. ( 401,201,100,928$ ) Harvest quickly rebuilds as soon as possible. 2288 *Superior S.Spire goes on political war as the devastation of the ark's collision was barely resolved in Harvest. Most of the denials from the United Colonies hampers down the disposal supplies of the SPS. ONI declares a full investigation of the matter, as S.Spire is under temporary detention for Nine Months. *The Defense Belt Station was built. And is 10 kilometers wide composing mostly all of the known weapons on the SPS Military. 80 Defense Belt were built on Earth and 50 on Reach. 2289 *New Harmony, a Colony over 7.3 BIllion Colonists was attacked by the Sentinels Union. The New Faciton of the Sentinels. The SPS Engages the colony with it's might and the battle still stays on. 2298 *A Large Stargate Portal on Classified Tier Four Planet. Caused a collision accident on Beta MGV-40. Which caused the entrance of an unknown alien empire. The Covenant's first contact is now remarked. But was classified by ONI and SPS Government Division. 2301 *Outer Colony, Arcadia. Established the Arcadian Space Extrasolar Community to research and investigate more about the Universe. Amaria Industries takes over the Community when it sold itself from over 400,000 Government Credits. *Admiral Reeves and his fleet has crushed a total of 1,502 Sentinel Vessels. As his fleet continued his regime of moving around the colony system. His actions promoted him to Fleet Admiral, and proposed the Reeves Act. Where as protocols are to established when colonies are being sieged. All Data must be expunged to avoid the coordinate locations of Reach and Earth. As well as any data that may link from two primary colonies. *Four SPS Officials on Colony Reach were sentenced to death. As they give a ton of data to Nod's personal database. 2304 *Preston Cole is enlisted to the early batch of Officer ranks on the Academy on Luna. He quickly graduates and moves on to a new SPS University on Harvest to uprise his rank. *Fleet Admiral Reeves was assasinated on Colony Perks as a Sentinel Overwatch on one of the residence buildings engaged at all. Reeves' guards eliminated the sniper. A large memorial park was established on Sydney, Earth and Mombasa on Caprica. A Memory of Reeves' Heroic Actions. *Superior S.Spire established a punishable law to the SPS. If any Military Personels are witnessed to be shooting civillians or harrassing female members in any case. Will be sentenced out of duty and dismissed from the army. 12.3% of SPS Military Personels were all sentenced to be kicked out on the army. 2305 *Over 30,000 SPS Soldiers were deployed on Iraq. As Sentinels gathered around and stole more than 150$ Million Worth Weapon Tanks. This caused a long duration of battle on Iraq. As it goes on a period of Three Years. 2309 *At the age of 22, Preston Cole Graduates early ahead of his young friends from the Naval Academy. Quickly receiving the rank of Lieutenant on the SPS Military. He first was observed by Admiral Paragonsky herself. As the test of leadership and commanding his small fleet without suicide quickly promoted Cole into Commander after Six Months of Observation. *Dr. Catherine Halsey early graduates on the Science and Chemistry Arts and quickly putted into the SPS Science Division for her own project. *Brutal Victory over Outer Colony Miranda after a series of Nod Attacks were repelled by the SPS Military. 2312 *Dr. Catherine Halsey makes a super soldier syrum and rushes over her new Spartan Project. *Harvest is now populated in 10 Billion Colonists. Because of the Agricultural and salary increasement on the colony made every money seekers to work here on Harvest. The Increasement of SPS Protection was advised. *A Colony Freighter was lost in the midst of the Epsilon Alpha System. *Over 150 Infinity Class Carriers were launched from Reach, Angerona, Earth, Requiem Facility and Caprica. *A Peace Summit was celebrated on the Philippines. But a Nod Terrorist assassinated US President Alexander III. A Large crowd gathers around for his burial later on. *Supreme Advisor Laxly is charged off in Federal Accountment and Treason in the responsible act of the destruction of the SPS Halcyon. Laxly is to be prisoned for his entire life until death. 2313 *An Unknown Alien Warship enters Harvest. Only a few minutes after receiving contact, the Alien Warship destroys Harvest's Space Elevator and disrupts it's orbital defenses. It's size and shield strength repelled off half of Harvest's Strike Fleets. The threat was named Covenant. *Infinity 158 Takes off for New Harmony as the battle continues to rage around the Colony. *A Small SPS Fleet arrives on the Decimated Planet Char. Hoping to restore and vaporize the traces of the Outbreak. Nearly Sixty years of Inactive. The Clean Up order of 12 Months was issued. As Every Four Days of the SPS Fleet arrives. *Within Seven Days. Harvest has lost contact to Caprica's Central Intercom Channel. Fourteen SPS Vessels were sent. But recorded slipspaces occured on Harvest. Same Origin as the Alien Warship does. 2314 *Preston Cole is promoted to Rear Admiral. *Undefined Course of action were made. More of the strategic defense forces on Harvest are nearly wiped out. Colonists were battling in to fight for survival. Only a few freighters managed to leave Harvest. *Invasion of Kolbo Begins. *Seven Alien Warships destroyed the Fregata Fleet. *ONI declared a widespread function war against the unknown enemy. Attacks from Nod and Sentinels lowers down as two factions occurs having the same problems as the SPS do. *Vault 194 is secured. *Vault 392 was destroyed by a Nuclear Warhead. *Covenant existance spreads out in major colonies as a result of mass panic in Inner Colonies. 2315 *COBALT Academy was destroyed by the Covenant Loyalists in Circisium II. Seven survivors were rescued by ODST Firehawk Team Two. Circisium II was decimated. *Battle of Outer Colony Throstek was a disaster, over 8,000,000 Colonists were killed in the process and nearly a million for the SPS Military. The Covenant takes over the colony and partially glasses the colony. Throstek was uninhabitable for human lifeforms. Later, the Covenant uses Throstek as a manpower planet. *The Spartan Program ends in failure. But the Second Version of the Project with a participative subject was able to complete the Program. It also led 30 more in success. *Outer Colony Terraria XI was destroyed by the Covenant fleet. *The major fall down of the SPS Western Colonies begins. 2317 *The Regiment Fleet is still missing for over 30 years. *A Covenant Corvette inflicts enough damage on the Outer Colony Revik. It was able to destroy most of Revik's defense systems before the main fleet arrived. But the SPS Battle Group Four and Seven were destroyed as they entered Revik's orbit. *Catherine Halsey is married to the later promoted Keyes. *Cole, at the age of 39. Takes command of a Mammoth-Class Carrier. *A Large Assault into the Prime Statue Island on Reach was made. As Several dropships were destroyed in the process. But Nod Commandos were all killed after. *Ciricinus Seven was entirely glassed by the Covenant. Only two survivors from the Academy had escaped the planet. Survivors that remained in the planet had fought against the Covenant but later were killed. *Superior S.Spire assaults the former SPS Controlled Colony. With 19 vessels in his command, he survived with only 4 vessels against 2 Covenant Warships. Six months after the operation, he requested to ONI to upgrade every military assets. The requests was on halt until Spire Industries takes the offer. 2318 *The Covenant destroyed Space Station Solaris IV on Planet Isolata. *More of the attacks of the covenant on the outer colonies. Exceeding Civillian Casualties to Millions. *A Covenant City Carrier destroyed the entire Colony world Czech. 174 SPS Vessels were sent and were all destroyed in the process. *The SPS Forces wrapped up contingencies around the entire colony system. Superior S.Spire sent the entire force into the west to protect the domains. *Riots starts to occur in several colonies about the alien attack. The SPS starts to lose public control. ONI declares the wester colony systems under martial law. *The SPS Central Intelligence Headquarters was bombed by Separatists. 2323 *The Peacekeeper Supersoldier Project was finished. As it's heavy and impenetrable armor is still underway. The Project is led by Professor Anvil and Doctor Loganius. *The Covenant have destroyed 7.20% of the Colony System. With the SPS Fleet on the East severely damaged. Supreme Advisor Genevis ordered Fifteen Admirals with Large 18 Fleets to the Eastern System. As the Western System's situation is still developing. *The Covenant advances with the Second Wave to the Western Colony system. Nuclear weaponry was authorized and sacrificed their ships and men to destroy the enemy. Including a CAS-Assault Carrier was destroyed by a use of nuclear weaponry. *Outer Colony Shacons, populated under 3 million colonists. Attacked by the Covenant, the SPS Sends out several battlegroups to retake the planet. Unfortunately, they met their end when the Covenant sends in a hundreds of ships to obliterate the planet and destroying the military presence in the area. 2324 *The Covenant is now known on the entire colony system. Panic spreads. *Armor developed called the MJOINR was built by Pegasi Institutes and cooporated with SI on a shared budget. This armor was used by the Spartans and later, proven to be efficent in hazardous areas under attack by the Covenant. *The SPS Government endures the public to keep and stay calm. But 78 Colonies were already decimated by the Covenant Invasion as glassing were made. 2325 *The Intergalactic Military Defense ( IMD ) engaged covenant forces on Colony Viex. The IMD Presumed victory over the Covenant Invasion. But the Second Invasion putted down IMD and glassed Colony Viex. Leaving most of the IMD Forces scattered. *The SPS were slowly losing ground on the Souteast Colonies. *Kolbo was retaken by the SPS Battlegroup Dakota. Destroying the traces of Covenant life and repopulated the colony after 3 weeks. 2326 *The Central Colony System of Caprica. Spotted Four Covenant Cruisers scouting on the entire system. *Colony Eribus Four was attacked by the Covenant. *A Massive Orbital Drop Shock Troopers deployment were ordered by the SPS to engage and defend high value buildings. Supporting SPS Soldiers on an unknown planet. *The Sentinels officialy makes a '''Full Ceasefire '''on the SPS. Joining with the SPS to stop the Covenant threat on the entire colony system. *Superior S.Spire received an unknown call from Earth that led to the remainder of the Knight Project. Arriving at Chicago, he discovered the 21st century bunker of the Knight Project. Professor Anvil acquires the pieces of the Knight Project. Including it's Armor System. 2327 *The Southeast Colonies are completely decimated by the Covenant. Remaining SPS Forces on the southeast system were scattered. 2328 *More of the Affected areas on the colony including Caprica strikes traffic on Air System Jam. *The SPS Halcyon Class Cruiser Murabi, crashes down at an unknown planet that later known that it was a Covenant Cruiser Hub. The Murabi Explodes on the Plasma Rod Gas Station that resulted 720 Covenant Battlecruisers destroyed during the refuel. Greatly damaging the Fleet of Truth. *Dr. Halsey builts an Eribus Element that is eventually made for a 500 thick scale armor to make it nearly invulnerable. *Battle of Kolbo emerges that it's defenses are only small and it was severely damaged by a single Covenant Corvette before the Battlefleet arrived. 16 hours after, the colony was glassed. *Battle of Alto begins. 280 Covenant Battlecruisers and 15 Assault Carriers slipspaced on the Residence-Commercial Planetary Colony. The Battle of Alto resulted more than over thousands of SPS Frigates and a fewer hundred of Cruisers to take battle. *The New Admiral Preston Cole is promoted and transfered to Battlegroup Homefleet. Which is the largest fleet of the SPS in history. Commandeering 785 Frigates, 285 Sabre Carriers, 210 Longsword Cruisers and 2 Infinity Class Carriers. And one of his commandeered ship is the Infinity 108. Having Vice Admiral Lord Terrace Hood commanding Infinity 152. 2331 *The Spirit of Fire launches for Operations at Harvest to continue it's battle element against the Covenant. Alpha Base was left destroyed but retakened by the Spirit of Fire with the assist of the SPS Battlegroup 5. *A prototype called Celestial is underway. Only known to be armed with heavy weaponry to engage the Covenant and completed soon. 2332 *Riots on all Colonies. Hope was losing. The SPS lost 158 Colonies. Recruitment of the SPS Military increased as 90% of Resources on over 200 Colonies total were used to build more Military Equipments, Weapons, Tanks, Air, Naval and everything needed necessary at the Planet Production Colony around the Epsilon Viga System, Requiem 0-51. *Battlefleet X-Ray and Battlefleet Dakota engages a Covenant Incursion fleet. Destroying the entire Covenant Fleet and losing several SPS Ships on the process. *The Covenant Overruns Colony Eribus 2. Killing 3 Million Colonists and 300,000 SPS Soldiers stationed and the SPS Battlegroups 3,5,7,10 did not arrived ontime to save the colony from the Covenant. 2342 *Lexine Halsey was born. 2371 *Superior S.Spire's Battlegroup X-Ray encounters the Regret Fleet, second largest fleet of the Covenant. The Battle resulted in the deaths of hundreds of thousands. And there were no reports of Infinity 175 returned to battle. But Regret's Remaining Ships only have 21 Battlecruisers and 3 Covenant Carriers remained. While Spire's fleet is all crushed by the battle. 2372 *September - Reach is fallen and the SPS Fleet on Reach abandoned by over 80% have evacuated. The remaining forces on Reach continued the fight on the ground. *Lord Hood is promoted to Supreme Leader of the SPS. Following Superior S.Spire's records being MIA ( Declared soon KIA by ONI Officials to get rid of him ). 2372 - Reach * Reach is under attack by the Covenant Incursion Fleet as the SPS Orbital Defenses were destroyed. A result of the tragic explosion on Alexandra Plaza. ONI Headquarters were attacked in strategic plans. *A Remainder of a Spartan Team investigates the Viery Outpost and acquired a rare data for Dr. Catherine Halsey to use and to extract an evolution of new Smart AIs. * 2372 - Earth *The Covenant Fleet of the Regret Fleet formed into 59 Battlecruisers, 5 Covenant Assault Carriers and 1 CSO-Super Carrier. The SPS Strategic Fleet relaunched it's remaining ships following it's massive deployment to Reach. Fleet Admiral Harper takes command of all the fleet stationed on Earth and Luna. SL Lord Hood takes command of every operations taken orders from Harper in order to defend Earth from the Covenant Invasion. Tragic Results happened as the Covenant Fleet fires pulse flare directly on the Defense Belt Systems. 38 were destroyed, and the rest are either still active or shutted down due to maintaince or by an indirect use of EMP. *Following 30 Minutes of the battle, the Second Covenant Fleet Glory's Might arrived with 49 Battlecruisers and 3 Assault Carriers. Immediately crushing three of the SPS Battlegroups and entering some cruisers inside Earth. And most of the Ships deployed on the skies of Earth are on Africa, Europe, Asia and America. *Billions of Colonists quickly takes flights to the Philippines to be protected on the Energy Dome created by Spire Industries. *Luna is under attacked by the Covenant Fleet of Aggression. Composing 18 Battlecruisers and 2 Assault Carriers. The Lunar Fleet strikes back and evacuates colonists away to Earth. The Lunar Fleet is under the command of Fleet Admiral Stryker. 2373 *The Covenant have suffered Tremendous Losses on the Battle of Earth and retreated for the first time. The SPS Praised it's victory and gave a Colony Ceremony on the Philippines to honor the lost men and women that served on the SPS. The Remaining Covenant Forces returned back to " Charity System. " *Lost and drifted in Space. The Abandoned Infinity 142 floats in space without it's powers on. An SPS Frigate " Shifted in Dusk " found Infinity 142 floating in the abandoned colony of Starci. 2374 *Dr. Lexine Halsey was interrogated on an unknown ONI Headquarters on Eribus Seven. The Dates were recorded nearly unknown. Only the date, colony location and the officer named ONI Director Logan interrogated Lexine. 2375 *The Second Covenant War Begins. Strategic Deployments of the SPS Immediately begun and forces of the Sanctum. An Advanced Technology Military with millions of men serving. Joined with the SPS and formed a large clean up war against the Covenant. 2388 *Society breaks down after the closing of the Second Covenant War. Most of the Colonists are on total disarray as they sided in with Nod or Sentinel to take down the SPS. The SPS Government, However planned out a large purge contingency to take out the remaining covenant on the remaining systems. The Sentinels Manpower have gradually increased and Nod Propaganda mostly spreaded throughout the Colony System. This led to the creation of the Federation of the Future. *New Harmony, already a century ahead of war. Is still under a stalemate progress battle between the SPS and the Sentinel Forces. The SPS Forces on New Harmony is still struggling to win over for the colony. 2389 *The United Colonies Government was scattered and disformed after the ending stages of the Second Covenant War. The Revolution War only lasted Six Weeks and civllians were the most of having casualties on the war. 2391 *Earth's ravaging wars quickly resulted a massive downfall and the slow turn of the SPS to be deformed. Nod makes a peace treaty terms in exchange to build Morale Towers by under SPS watch and to give the Tacitus to them to power up a Sprawl Tower on Africa. With the SPS giving them Resources that needed to. Later, the United Colonies Government was reformed. 2394 *The Mammoth-Class Cruiser " Hyeria ". Commanded formely by Legendary Naval Officer Preston Cole became a museum peace and parked at the Missouri National City. 2397 *The Contingency War Begins. *Remaining Engineers of the SPS Peacekeeper Project created a large project including GSTs. *Global Stratospheric Transports were created. As well as Global Stratospheric Carriers to reach into the World of Pharlia. GSTs and GSCs were made. Percival Industries created it. *The Commander Program started. Many of the selected officers failed to pass the test. But only one Commander was picked and had a perfect result on the test. *Colonies on the Western System resulted in drastic measurements. 2398 *A Global Scale War occured on Caprica. The new Military Faction named the Federation of the Future FOF have hacked the global systems of Caprica's Space Stations. Especially the SPS Defense Belts. Resulting Caprica completely decimated by the SPS Defense Systems that were hacked entirely by the FOF. And only a few of the colonists were able to escape the planet by their last transportations off. The FOF takes over the decimated planet later on. 50 Million SPS Forces remained stranded on the planet as the Defense Systems were already destroyed. No contact from out of the system. The SPS Forces on Caprica relys on their forces to take out the FOF. * 2400 *50 GSTs are deployed on the Largest Colony Alto. Having more than 20 Vaktovian Advanced Wave attacks. The SPS Forces on Alto were crippled. Having to stand for 2 months and later, evacuated merely 30 Billion Colonists. Leaving 20+ Billion Behind to either on the Vaktovians or on their cruel end. *More and more Colonists are getting killed every past 2 weeks. 1.5 Million Colonists were the default rate of casualties within weeks. Children were mostly survivors and were left homeless or orphans. And some colonists aged 1-18 were taken away by the Vaktovian Empire for reeducation in a less strict way. *25 Years Old ONI Agent Lily Vickers was raped and brutally killed on ONI Headquarters in Reach. Agent Lily Vickers carries a vital intel about the GST Coverup. 2401 *The Vaktovian Empire has located Earth Coordinates. *Starting the New Era, the SPS Launched fifteen cruisers to the abandoned colony Eribus Four. Nod assists the Era with the propaganda work and a Celebration on Washington D.C. The Celebration was attacked by the Sentinels VIA helicopter fleet. *Contingency Alert Level Four was sent into the Snow mountains of Siberia. Conducting that the SPS Horse Pillar is sent to the mission and to assist valuable assets. After the Contingency alert on Russia. The SPS Horse Pillar Cruiser was left unknown and leaving 2000 SPS Soldiers and 158 70th Regiment Forces all killed. *18 Battlegroups of the SPS were destroyed on the Vaktovian Assault on Pyrrhus Colony 1-5. The Vaktovian Empire's Weapons were proven to be greater. 2402 * 2403 *New Harmony is finally retakened and under SPS Control for already more than hundreds of years. *Percival Industries announces to close itself. Retiring from all of the Industrial riches and leaving an opening for the rest. Megiddo Lockhart, the CEO of Percival Industries, died after the industries shuts down from it's highest colony terrorism record of Dealing weapons with the Vaktovian Empire. 2405 *Two Years after the Contingency War ended. The SPS Stock Exchange were all filled up with most of the economic resources on Military. The Colonies were safe. But it was not long before another war has begun. 2410 *The Drone War lasts 7 days and became the most shortest conflict with highest loss. 2555 *The Knight Project Restarts.